


"he always leaves"

by JennyMNZ



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she stares at his back, he stares his dark path. that's the way things have always been. </p><p>drabble written for the sasusaku month 2016, day 03 - old habits die hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	"he always leaves"

leave her behind you. leave her again.

leave her back in the light, out of the darkness' reach (the darkness that lives within you). sacrifice your only chance to love and to be loved, and save her in the process. (you won’t be able to save her after all is done. you won’t be able to save anyone). feed the anger and the hate, until there’s no space for love to grow (love won’t help you, leave it behind). 

leave her. 

break her.

crush her heart. 

leave her light behind you and her love bleeding, until she decides, on a whim, not to love you any longer. then you will be completely free, for she keeps following you, no matter how many times you leave (no matter how many times you make her want to leave you).

pretend that her tears don't touch you, pretend that her words don't touch you. lie to the others, lie to yourself. lie to her and allow her to be safe, to be far from you, far from the curse that your presence and your name are.

leave. 

leave her light and embrace your darkness. there's no salvation for you, not anymore. 

save her from decay. save her from yourself. 


End file.
